The Morgan Dynasty
The Morgan Dynasty is a highly elite family of both heroes and villains. They have been everything from generals to painters. The House of Morgan has a place on the Elder Council, and the goal of most of them is to achieve their place on the Ruby Throne. Important People in the Family Arik Morgan Arik Morgan is the founder of the House of Morgan, and the most powerful mage/telepath so far. He is the oldest living member of the family, having been born 35 years before the Oblivion Crisis, and still being alive during the events of the Aubeanic Reign. He discovered the Underland, and got people to live there. He has been into many different parts of Oblivion, but his most important were: Going into the Deadlands, during the Oblivion Crisis, entering Apocrypha, seven years later, and travelling into Moonshadow, where he gained his longevity. He is known to have collected artifacts of immense power during his travels, and currently lives in the Underland. He is the father of seven different children: Ari, Morval, Corenna, Arinat, Verna, Tiren, and Lilly Tira The main line of the Morgan Dynasty are descended from Arinat. Arius Morgan Arius Morgan is a powerful Imperial nobleman, during the Adamantine war. He is a powerful Mage, though he keep that to himself, in an effort to stay in the Emperor's favor. He is part of the Elder Council, and used to be the Count of Bruma. After being the Count of Bruma for ten years, he was told by his father about the Underland. He spent three years working with his ancestor, Arik Morgan, learning about the properties of magic, and learning about Telepathy. Arius, like most other Morgans, is constantly working towards becoming the Emperor. He is the father of Rick, Tara, Adrin, and Arison. The main line of the Morgans is descended from Adrin. Arius had a black Under-Dragon named Destus for a mount, and together they terrorized the Underland. Rick Morgan Rick Morgan, the ridiculed and disgraced son of Arius, was one of the crewmembers on the trip to Akavir. He became good friends with Morgen Adlis, and was the cartographer on the trip. After returning, he got married. He had three kids: Calius, Tara, and Julian. He eventually became the Count of Bruma, following in his father's footsteps. Rick became one of the many kings of the Underland, by popular vote. He beat out his brothers, Adrin and Arison. Though he was not an accomplished mage, Rick was still able to influence people by his mind. Rick had a red Under-Dragon named Morskar for a mount, and together the were wise and generous rulers. Aratius Morgan Ar-Pharazon.... Aratius Morgan, also known as 'The Oppressor,' and the 'Wraith-Lord,' is an antagonist in the Aubeanic Reign. He was the first member of the Morgan family introduced, and was a king of the Underland, though very briefly. He had set up a puppet, Seerik, as king of the Underland, though that man eventually caused his downfall. Aratius was known to work with Telemachus Dion for a time, before eventually opposing the tyrant. He had two kids, Arianna and Darius, both of whom were powerful, in their own right. Much is unknown about his early life, but it is probable that he lived in the Morgan Manor in Bruma. He is the grandfather of Isis Oakvale and Cyrus Morgan, two of the heroes of the Second Oblivion Crisis. He was bound past death to Maria Harin, and he continued to live on, through her. Aratius was a very accomplished mage, and was a Master-level telepath. Ar-Pharazon.... Arianna Morgan Arianna Morgan, the Empress of Tamriel, is the daughter of Aratius Morgan, and leader of the Collaboration. She was the second member of the Morgan family introduced, and has special powers, from one of her father's experiments. In the Aubeanic Reign, Arianna appeared multiple times as a minor antagonist, engaging in multiple duel with Julie, Maria, and Karia. In the Fall of the Aubeanic Reign, Arianna had murdered Naissance Aube, and convinced the Elder Council to recognize her as Empress, thus founding a new dynasty. She completed the goal of every member of her family, and is renowned for this. She is also known to oppose Cyrus Morgan, as he is an Elder Council member, and leader of the House of Morgan. Cyrus Morgan The esteemed son of Maria Harin, Cyrus was both an empathy and a very accomplished warrior. He became the Leader of the House of Morgan, following the death of his grandfather. He married Fia Shadow-Scar and had one child, before her death: Fyra Morgan. Cyrus was the Elder Councilman and a General in the Imperial Legion, and he was also the Champion of Cyrodiil, after the death of Larrius Scinna. He was a member of the original Companionship, and became one of the most accomplished of their group. Cyrus was put in charge of the War with Black Marsh, and has recently begun an expedition into the swamps... Ranks in the Morgan Dynasty Novice- The novice is the lowest rank in the House of Morgan. It is the first rank given to an outsider who joins the House. A Novice is sent on very limited missions, such as gathering items, and dungeon delving. Soldier- The rank above novice, and the first rank down the Warrior Path. The soldiers are those who fight for the House of Morgan in battles, and are the foot-soldiers among the army. Arianna Morgan uses them as bodyguards. Captain- The rank above soldier, down the Warrior Path. Captains are in charge of the different legions of the soldiers. There are 5 captains in the House at a time, as there are five different legions belonging to the House of Morgan. They Legions are stationed near: Bruma, Cheydinhal, Anvil, Chorrol, and Skingrad. General- The highest rank in the Path of the Warrior. The General is above the Captains, and oversees all the different armies, and oversee every war effort. They are just below the Morgan Family, in rank. They are equal with the Archmage and Spymaster. Sorcerer- The rank above novice, and the first rank down the path of the Mage. The Sorcerers assist the warriors in war efforts, as battlemages. However, they spend most of their time searching for deeper forms of knowledge, about the world around them, Aetherius, and Oblivion. Telepath- The rank above Sorcerer, down the Mage Path. Their are many Telepaths in the House of Morgan, unlike the Captains of the Warrior Path. The most powerful Telepaths belong to the Morgan Family. They oversee the Sorcerers. Archmage- The highest rank in the Path of the Mage. The Archmages oversee all of the other members of the Mage Path, and are just below the Head family in rank. They are equal with the General and Spymaster. Before becoming the Head of the House, Aratius Morgan was also the first member of the Head family to hold the rank of Archmage. Thief- The rank above novice, and the first rank down the Path of the Spy. Thieves spend their time spying on low-priority enemies. The Thieves also steal documents and important items from low-priority enemies. Assassin- The rank above the Thief, in the Spy Path. Assassins are members of the Spy Path with a very specific skillset. They will assassinate, spy on, and steal important items from high-priority enemies. Their names are usually erased from all documents, making every Assassin an enigma to everyone, except the Head Family. Spymaster- The highest rank in the Path of the Spy. The Spymaster organizes all missions for the Thieves and Assassins, and is in charge of overseeing everything in the Spy Path. The Spymaster is just below the Morgan Family in rank, and is equal with the Archmage and General. Head of the House- The Head of the House is the highest rank in the Morgan Family, and can only be held by one of the members of the Head Family. Arik, Arius, Aratius, and Cyrus Morgan have all been the Heads of the House. The Dragon- The Dragon, or the Founder of the House, is a rank only Arik Morgan possesses, and entails being an ex-Head of House, and the founder of the Family and Telepathy. Only Arik Morgan can possess this rank, as the founder of Telepathy and the House. Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Aubeanic Reign Category:The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis Category:The Story of Apocrypha Category:Factions Category:Royalty